Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 May 2016
15:26:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:29:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:42:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 15:42:54 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 16:00:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:26 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:01:40 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:01:51 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:03:19 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:05:54 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:24 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 16:14:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:15:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 16:15:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:25:49 !on 16:25:49 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 16:37:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:18 /Hi Lumpy 16:38:19 Mr Creeper500: Hello, I'm bot Lumpy. 16:38:46 Saw a bit of that 16:38:56 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:39:03 he set it a whole month 16:39:06 and il ike the reason 16:39:11 regarding GF wiki matters 16:39:26 so him cheating on my gf is a wiki matter 16:39:31 It had fuck.alll to do with GF wiki 16:39:51 ? 16:40:02 rewrite that 16:40:08 i don't undeerstand what you said 16:40:17 The whole Kolbie thing 16:40:21 i know 16:40:27 has fuck all to do with gf wiki matters 16:40:40 so it is wiki matters or no 16:40:50 no 16:40:54 of course not 16:40:55 okay 16:40:58 that si what I thought it was 16:41:06 it's personal matters 16:41:07 and you were part of it too 16:41:16 and he didn't ban you 16:41:21 even though he knows your user name and everythign 16:41:36 He knows I would report him to staff in a heartbeat 16:41:43 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 16:41:47 hey desi 16:41:52 Hey Desi 16:41:53 juan raised my ban 16:41:54 Hey 16:42:02 to July 1st 16:42:06 Why 16:42:15 That's stupid 16:42:19 Because he's a chicken ass MoFo 16:42:21 That's power abuse tbh 16:42:25 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:166359 16:42:28 umm 16:42:33 here is the reason Desi 16:42:47 16:55, May 28, 2016 Sandgar (wall | contribs) 16:55, July 1, 2016 Flash of Memory (wall | contribs) account creation blocked (Violating Code of Conduct: Multiple Death and Violent Threats regarding GF wiki matters outside of wikia) 16:43:18 What 16:43:34 That's dumb 16:43:38 yeah 16:43:43 well I never wanted to kill him 16:43:43 Screw him 16:43:49 That's true 16:43:56 i said I beat his ass 16:44:03 but that is what most bf will do 16:44:07 when you fuck with their gf 16:44:15 True. 16:44:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 16:44:44 hey 16:44:51 my ban got raised 16:44:57 now I won't get out until july 1st 16:45:01 because I called out Juan 16:45:05 messing around with Kolbie 16:45:05 Ugh 16:45:42 Hey Meow/Bella 16:45:47 Hi 16:45:49 Soooo many words in my head that I won't say 16:45:49 idk what to call you people 16:46:00 lol 16:46:03 Mine is super easy 16:46:05 Lol 16:46:19 Anyone here can just call me Bella 16:46:34 It's easier 16:46:53 Lol 16:46:54 Yeah 16:47:01 Instead of a bunch of different names 16:47:40 meow and bella 16:47:42 are the names 16:47:43 I call her 16:49:18 Same 16:49:34 There is frl only one name for me xD :P but I'm cool with that 16:49:58 true 16:50:26 creeper 16:50:29 missebella 16:50:34 finnally used source 16:51:15 Wooooohhhh 16:51:18 Happy days 16:51:20 yeah 16:51:21 hey 16:51:23 nvm 16:51:24 pm 16:51:43 hey all those who don't liek arguements 16:51:46 Juan may join 16:51:47 and well 16:51:50 it might get nasty 16:51:57 so if you can't take a major arguement 16:52:00 I would idk 16:52:02 leave 16:52:02 I'll get the popcorn 16:52:20 Tbh I'm probably just gonna watch 16:52:27 Same 16:52:30 okay 16:52:34 I love Soap Operas 16:52:40 suit yourself 16:52:44 he may not come anyways 16:53:06 Yeah 16:53:12 I can handle arguments lol 16:53:18 And fights 16:53:31 I've had and seen hundreds 16:54:56 I'm usually a calm person but if someone makes me really mad I will kill them. 16:55:22 XD 16:55:28 Kinda SAME. 16:55:38 I don't know if I'm really a calm person tbh 2016 05 29